Sonic vs. Dr. Wily
Sonic_vs_dr._wily.png|Strunton Sonic_the_Hedgehog_vs_Dr_Wily.png|Argentinian Deadpool Sonic VS Dr. Wily Is A What-If? Episode Of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man! Sonic always defeats mad scientist with an army of machines. Dr. Wily always battles a blue warrior trying to stop his plans. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Rush: When ever a mad scientist strikes, the only person capable of stopping him is a warrior of blue. Bolt: And since Eggman vs. Wily and Sonic vs. Mega Man is already done, we decided to be a little different. Sonic, the blue blur. Rush: And Dr. Albert Wily, the mad scientist of Mega Man. For this fight, we will be using whatever feats both characters possess in ANY kind of media. Bolt: That means we're compositing both characters. Don't tell us that's not fair. It's our series and we do what we want with it. Rush: I'm Rush and he's Bolt. And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Sonic (Cue We Can) Bolt: Blue fur, Michael Jackson sneakers, too cool attitude. These are the traits of Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Rush: Born on Planet Mobius, Sonic was once your average hedgehog. Bolt: Well if you consider a brown talking hedgehog who’s friends with a sentient and omnipotent being known as the Omni-viewer, then sure. Just your average rat. Rush: He’s not a rat. One day, Sonic decided to investigate the laboratory of Dr. Oni Kintobor. While there, Sonic learned about the Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor, a device designed to eradicate the evil on Mobius and pumping the evil into the Chaos Emeralds. One emerald was missing however, so Sonic decided to help Kintobor find it. In exchange, Sonic volunteered to be apart of the scientist’s experiments. Bolt: During one of the experiments involving one of the scientist’s power sneakers, Sonic ran so fast that he broke the sound barrier and destroyed Kintobor’s Kinetic Gyratosphere. The destruction of the machine fused Sonic’s quills together and turned his fur into the color blue. Rush: Not too long afterwards, Kintobor found a 6 month rotten egg in his refrigerator. While venturing his lab with some salt, Kintobor tripped over a trailing cable and collided with the ROCC. The evil in the Emeralds combined with the rotten egg transformed the kindly Ovi Kintobor into the malevolent Doctor Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman. Bolt: I think this backstory just made me lose the respect I had for Dr. Eggman. Rush: You had respect for Eggman? Bolt: I did Rush: From this day on, Sonic spent his days battling the evil Dr. Eggman to keep him from taking over the world and building his egg empire. Bolt: Wait so this is about a speedster who got their speed from a lab experiment, known for being the fastest in their universe, and constantly battles a dude who’s name sounds like they’re extremely intelligent. Is this Sonic the Hedgehog or Barry Allen? Rush: Well I’m sure he got his influence from somewhere. (Cue Chemical Plant (Classic)) Bolt: Well after the little experiment, Sonic gained more than just a few abilities. He can rocket towards his opponents at high speeds with his homing attack, zip through his opponents with spin dash, and just speed blitz the crap out of his foes at lightspeeds with the lightspeed attack. Rush: Over the course of his adventures, Sonic has used a variety of different shields. He has the fire shield, a shield that lets Sonic dash through his opponent with a firery dash. Bolt: There’s also the lightning shield, a shield that gives Sonic the ability to double jump but considering now he can double jump without it, it’s kind of useless. Rush: Well it does reflect projectiles, so there’s that. Sonic can also use the bubble shield, a shield that gives him the ability to bounce on his foes. Bolt: Which again, useless since he can do that now without it. But I guess it does give him the advantage by breathing under water. Rush: But wait there’s more. Sonic can create a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, called Sonic Wind. Bolt: Wait he can create cyclones now? Oh crap! He is the Flash. Make Sonic vs. Flash happen! Rush: Not a good idea for rage purposes. Sonic’s abilities don’t end there. Over the course of his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos. By absorbing the chaos emeralds, Sonic taps into his favorite transformation. Super Sonic. (Cue Solaris Phase 2) Rush: While in this form, Sonic’s eyes become red and his fur turns yellow. Bolt: Great, now he’s Goku. ''' Rush: While in this form Sonic becomes invincible, much much much faster than light, and gains the ability to fly. '''Bolt: While in this form, Sonic’s reality warping power becomes multiversal level. How? Because just like Megaman’s super form, his reality warping power was able to surpass the Super Genesis Wave. The Super Genesis Wave was an attempt from Dr Eggman to keep Sonic from re-writing reality itself. It screwed over the whole multiverse and Sonic was going to to revert the effects of it. Rush: And as we stated before, Megaman managed to surpass it so Sonic should be able to also. Bolt: And in the anime of Sonic X, Sonic and his rival Shadow were able to break through the outer shell of Final Mova’s third form, which was previously a planet by the way. Then they tanked the gravitational pull from Final Mova which was said to destroy the universe. This is more than likely hoopla though since Chris, a normal human tanked the gravitational pull too. Rush: But Archie Sonic has tanked hits from Enerjak and survived the destruction of a universe (zone) after colliding with Hyper Knuckles at “immeasurable speeds.” Bolt: But hey, that’s the only form we’re giving him. We’re also giving him his Ultra Sonic form. Rush: By using a huge cache of rings and a super emerald created by Nate Morgan, Ultra Sonic can fly, control atoms, manipulate non living matter, and control the elements. Bolt: Great. Now he’s the Avatar. Rush: I wished Avatar was on this scale of power. Ultra Sonic has many different forms such as Solar Sonic which manipulates fire, Polar Sonic which manipulates ice, and Eco Sonic which manipulates plants. Bolt: Oh so now he’s Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and Poison Ivy. Rush: Will you stop comparing Sonic to other characters? Bolt: How can I not? Everyone except Sonic Prime, who’s said to be the true Sonic, is pretty much a rip off of every character in existence. I mean am I lying? Rush: Composite Sonic is obviously very powerful, but he does have his faults. Other than being cocky he’s pretty addicted to action. Like for real. Bolt: Well hey, that doesn’t stop Sonic from restoring time with his speed, vibrating his molecules so fast that he can phase through objects and slip through dimensions, outrunning time stop with his speed alone, crossing 148,000 light years with ease, survive enough force to send him 849,000 light years away from his home planet, and used his speed to counter the black hole generator bomb thingy. Rush: And with his quills being able to sense danger… Bolt: So he’s now Spider-Man. Rush: There’s only being to call on when the planet is in danger. Bolt: Flash, I mean Goku, I mean Aang, I mean Spider-Man. CRAP! I mean Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog: Merlina...every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but... (He picks a flower from the ground)...that's why we've got to live life to its fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure. Dr. Wily Rush: Once friends with the brilliant Dr. Light, Dr. Albert Wily became jealous of Dr. Light’s increasing notoriety. Bolt: So what did he do to solve this issue? Oh he just decided he’ll steal all of Light’s Robot Masters and use them to take over the world, that’s all. Rush: However, one blue hero kept standing in his way. Bolt: The Link murdering Mega Man. Rush: The blue bomber was one of the only two robots that Wily didn’t steal from Light. Bolt: Yeah I’m pretty sure Wily regrets that decision since Mega Man is always foiling his plans on a daily basis. Don’t let let this fool you and think Albert is a weak 57 year old. Oh no. He can really pack a punch. Rush: For as old as Wily is, he’s actually pretty tough. Like most video game scientists, Wily is able to survive some pretty harsh things like rubble falling on him and electrocution. He’s even been able to outrun the blue bomber himself. Bolt: Wait. An evil doctor with robots, that battles a blue protagonist, and can outrun said protagonist. He’s Dr. Eggman! Rush: Shut up Bolt. We’re not going through this again like you did during the Sonic preview. Anyway, I think we should mention that Wily outrunning Mega Man is the same as Eggman outrunning Sonic. It shouldn’t really be taken as a legit feat. I mean do you think Eggman can out run someone who moves faster than sound? Bolt: Hey he punched him in the comics before Sonic could react so……. Rush: Whatever, let’s move on. Let’s talk about how smart this guy is. Wily has created a number of robots. He made ones that can stop time, run faster than the speed of light, throw...sheep? Don’t ask us why he made that. Bolt: What was he thinking when he made that machine? Rush: No idea. Bolt: Speaking of machines, let’s talk about Wily’s machines right now Rush: Wily has a number of machines that he’s used to fight back the Blue Bomber. Bolt: He has many types of defensive bots like Mets, Sniper Joes, Bladers, Elephants, Hotheads….wait what? Elephant machines? Rush: Hey that’s not as weird as the yellow devil, a giant yellow blob that pulls its body apart and uses it as a weapon. Bolt: The yellow devil is weak to fire and electricity however and its eye is pretty vulnerable. How did Wily make this machine you may ask? Well I’m going to assume Wily has access to the same files Skynet had to make the T-1000. Rush: But Wily’s best robots are his Robot Masters. There’s Guts Man who can lift 2 tons, Metal Man and his ceratanium buzzsaws, Slash Man and his asteroid slicing claws, Magnet Man and his magnets… Bolt: Magnets. How do they work? Then there’s Napalm Man, who’s basically a walking arsenal ready to blow crap up at a moment's notice. Then there’s Pharaoh Man who can teleport, fire fireballs, energy waves, and is pretty punch happy. But there’s one Robot Master Wily has that makes these fools look like...well fools. His ultimate Robot Master. Bass Rush: Bass is a direct imitation of Mega Man. He can fire rapid shots at his opponents with his Bass Buster or charge it up to fire a devastating blow. He can even copy any action he has seen in combat. Bolt: Really? You know who that reminds me of? Rush: Don’t you do it! Bolt: Metal So-(*slapped*). Ow! Rush: Any way with the copy ability, Bass can make an ice wall, use a flamethrower, shoot lightning bolts, and use mines. And by fusing with his robo dog helper, Treble, Bass can transform into….Super Bass. Bass is powerful but he’s cocky and arrogant. And he’s never managed to defeat his rival either. So there’s that. Bolt: But we’re not done yet. Wily will also be willing to enter the battle himself, if the situation calls for it. There’s the Wily Capsule, his main means of transportation. WHICH MAKES THE WORST. SOUND. EVER! Rush: The Wily Capsule can move at great speeds, even teleport. It can fire ice, electricity, and fire. Oh and energy balls too because why not, right? Bolt: But Wily’s favorite machine is the Wily Machine no.8. This shoots lasers out its mouth, attacks with deadly buzz saws, and fires energy balls that split when it hits the ground. Rush: Wily is a genius. He is a master manipulator. He’s been able to hold his own against Mega Man, which if you didn’t know held his own against Archie Sonic in the comics. Wily may be good, but there’s a reason why he’s not a world dictator. He can be quite ignorant at times despite his smarts, and outside his machines he’s just a 57 year old man. Bolt: But still, Wily is more than he seems. Dr. Wily: I will create Chaos, destroy everything, and the best part, ooh, the very best part is… He prepares to activate his laser. Dr. Wily: ...I have finally gotten the best of Dr. Light! *laughs maniacally* Intermission Death Battle Strunton Wily's Castle "Hey watch it! I'm running here, I'm running here!" the speedster said as he ran through the defenses and machines of the Wily Castle. "Machines today and there manners." Meanwhile inside Wily's Castle, the mad scientist himself was sitting in his chair and looking at the security characters. VROOM!!! He saw something run across the security cameras but he didn't notice what it was. "What on Earth was that?" Dr. Wily started. "All I saw were blue streaks and dust. Wait! Blue? Could it be Mega Man? It shouldn't. I don't even have any world domination plans happening right now so I don't know why he would be here." Wily got out of his seat. Meanwhile outside the doors of the Wily Castle, the blue creature was observing the castle. "Boy! If this place doesn't spell evil on it." the blue rodent walked inside the doors of the castle. Quickly, the doors slammed shut. The speedster looked behind himself. "Well that's one way to trap me that's for sure. But no one can trap Sonic the Hedgehog forever." Sonic began to explore the castle. "He must be here somewhere," Sonic said. All of a sudden, Sonic's ears were full of an annoying sound. "Ugh. What is that sound? It's more painful than Amy screaming in my ear." Sonic looked further down the cold hallway of the Wily Castle and saw a round, hovering aircraft. A man emerged from the capsule. His mustache as gray as a storm cloud. His head as shiny as a bowling ball that just got rubbed down by some baby oil. And his lab coat as white as snow. It was Albert Wily himself. Sonic chuckled. "Wow. I think I now know what the love child of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Doofenshmirtz looks like. So you must be that Dr. Wily guy?" "Who are you? Are a robot designed to look like a rat?" Wily questioned. "What? Nah. Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Seriously you've never heard of me?" Wily placed two fingers in his mouth. He whistled so loud, the whistle echoed off the walls of the hallway. Quicker than Sonic realized, many robots waltzed their way down the hall. Mets, Sniper Joes, etc. Sonic looked around and saw he surrounded by the army of machines. He chuckled. "Seriously. Machines? Against me? Heh. You really don't know who I am!" Sonic chuckled. "Bring it on!" (Cue Shadow Man Stage (Mega Man 3) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) (Cue How It Started - Sonic and the Secret Rings) (Cue Sonic Generations OST 24 - Final Boss 3) (Cue Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog) Conclusion (Cue Dr Wily Stage 1 & 2) or (Cue Sonic X Theme Song) Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music